Jump
by membridget
Summary: AU: Sometimes, when you're broken, the only thing you can do is find someone as broken as you, and jump. NaLu and may be a trigger for depressed/suicidal people. There will not be a second chapter, sorry. :)


_This story came to me as I was in the shower. It's short, slightly depressing (or a lotta depressing), and from the heart. Enjoy and I don't own Lucy and Natsu, that honor belongs to HM. _

* * *

A petite blonde sat on the edge of the roof, leaning over and sighing. She surveyed the empty alley below her sadly. She stood tiredly and leaned forward, as if she was about to jump. The pink-haired teen who had been watching her stepped out of the shadows and grabbed her arm.

"Why?" he asked.

She smiled sadly at him. "Do you really want to listen, or are you going to tell me there's another way?"

The boy shook his head. "I'm just curious, so I'll listen. Not like I can judge you when that was my plan," he whispered. The blonde nodded and they sat at the edge of the roof.

"I'll tell my story, you tell me yours, and we jump together?" she asked, offering her small hand for a handshake. The rosette grinned.

"Sure."

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia. My mom died when I was little and my dad started hurting me afterwards, 'cause I look like a mini-her," Lucy said, opening her jacket. The rosette noticed that the jacket was all she wore. He saw the scars and the burns. Some of them looked fresh. "When he was running low on money, he'd sell my body for cash." She spoke plainly, not bothering to hide anything. They were both planning on ending their lives anyway. "He kept hurting me and hurting me and I can't take it anymore. I just ran away from one of my 'clients'," she spat in disgust. Memories of the fat man's hands on her made her shiver.

* * *

_Lucy dressed in the provocative leather clothes her father handed her. She had another 'client'. Her lip curled in disgust. Her father shoved her to the car and locked the doors. He climbed in the driver's seat and glared at her._

_"I need the money. If you mess this up I _will_ kill you this time."_

_Lucy nodded, only barely listening. He'd always make threats like this._

_They pulled up at a fancy house and her father lit a cigarette. He pressed it into her arm, just as a reminder. She didn't even jump, too accustomed to the pain to care. She climbed out and entered the house. A fat, greasy man awaited her. Lucy slipped into numbness throughout the entire hour, since that was the longest the man held out. When he was asleep, she stole a long overcoat and ran out the back door. She was escaping this life._

* * *

The rosette sighed. "My name is Natsu Dragneel. My dad left me when I was little and I don't know who my mom was. I've been living in foster care and they always put me in a house that hates me. Some of them beat me, starved me, but none of them sold me." He lifted his shirt and Lucy could count his ribs. She couldn't count his scars, however. "I killed my last parents. Not like they had anyone depending on them."

* * *

_Natsu stared at his empty plate at the table. The foster parents laughed heartily._

_"You actually thought that we'd waste good food on you?!" gasped the woman. He didn't speak, his anger and disappointment overwhelming his ability to form coherent words. He stood and walked away from the table. The man grabbed his arm._

_"Hey, we're not done with you yet!" he shouted angrily. Natsu stared at him blankly. He ripped his arm out of the man's grasp and ran to the kitchen. He grabbed a big knife and waited for them to come to him._

_The man laughed. "What do you think you're gonna do, Dragneel? Kill us?"_

_Natsu brandished the knife and attacked. _

_Sprinkled in their blood, he spat on their faces. "Yes."_

* * *

"I guess we're both broken, huh?" she joked half-heartedly. Natsu nodded and smiled a little bit.

"I guess we are."

They stood and held hands, his larger hand engulfing her petite one. She glanced at him and turned to face him. She pulled his face to hers and caught his lips in a kiss. They leaned to the side and fell off the roof, not caring that they were dozens of stories high, or that there might be someone who missed them. They were broken, and ready to show the world just how broken. They'd make a statement, together.

* * *

_They kissed cuz it was a kind of 'good-bye world' moment, for those wondering. Let me know if you want a second chapter that follows those who knew them and the news coverage. Review, if you please! :)_


End file.
